Please stand by me
by Sacoria
Summary: What would happen if Gary got some chick knocked up? What if that chick was Leaf? Who will stand by both teens? Will Leaf keep the baby? Will Gary want anything to do with it? What if he doesn't? Who could Leaf turn to for help and support? He parents? Friends? Only mew knows! Besides, the only way for you to find out, is by reading! - Includes, ORS, CS, IS & PS.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup Guys?;D **

**So, listen up, this is my first story. So, please, point out anything you see that's utterly and completely wrong.. **

**I apologize for it being terrible!3 **

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

No. No no no no no no! This can not be happening. It was one fucking time! _My first time_. How could this happen to me of all people? Glancing down at the white stick in my hand, I felt hot tears form in my eyes; falling as I blinked.

What am I to do? Do I tell him first? Or my parents? Or the gang..

I'm a mess. Great. Good going Leaf. You **slut**. - Of course, I knew it wasn't true. But, now I couldn't say I was any better than Kirsty; _Pallet Towns slut._

Choking on my tears, I shakily placed the positive pregnancy test down on my bed and grabbed by cellphone, trying to gain a little bit of confidence as I dialed the number for May.

...

...

...

"Hello?" The sound of May's happy voice could always slap a smile onto me; even in the most darkest of times.

"H-Hey May.. It's me, Leaf." I slurred, trying to stay cool and collected.

I could hear her moving the phone about, as well as a faint giggle. "I know, silly! Caller ID." Tittering quietly, I wiped my eyes and sniffed, trying to gain all my thoughts. "So, why'd ya call, Leafy-boos?"

"Oh! Uh.. Erm.." I was lost for words, she's going to suspect something was up. Obviously something was, but.. Ugh. Grow a pair Leaf. Grumbling at my inner thoughts, I took a deep breath, "Can you come over? I.. I could really use some company.." I could feel myself breaking down, and I think May knew. "Say no more. I shall be there with many sweet-delights!"

Oh May. You always know how to make an effort to make a girl feel better.

Taking another glance at the evil, white, plastic test on my bed; I shook my head. Why me?

* * *

**May's POV**

_Oh my Pancakes_... I really do hope Leaf is alright... Well, she has no need to worry anymore! For I! May shall save the day!

"BYE MOM, BYE DAD. LEAF'S. SLEEPOVER. LOVE YOU." I called, as I ran out of the house before they could even protest. I know Leaf didn't say anything about a sleepover, but she sounded as if she needed to be with everyone - by that, I mean the girls. Me, Dawn and Misty. The wee grannies club whenever someone is upset!

Hopping onto my back, I set my backpack into the basket and cycled as fast as I could to Leaf's house. Oh.. I wish I hadn't failed my driving test... That was three times now!

Scrunching my nose in disbelief, I realized that it actually didn't take that long to get to Leaf's house.

As I got closer to the house, I noticed that Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul, where all outside of Gary's. Stopping abruptly, I parked my bicycle near the front door. As I heard a wolf whistle, I started to tense up. No doubt it was the famous playboy. Gary Oak. Rolling my eyes, I glared at him, mainly at him and Drew; who were giggling like school girls.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I never noticed how boring just staring at a wall could be. Just sitting in silence. Well, I was until May barged in. Rudely may I add! "There's a thing called knocking." But I got no response. Instead, I heard her drop her bag and run over to the bed.

I didn't both moving the cursed, plastic test. I was going to tell them anyways...

"YOU'RE KNOCK-" With all the agility I had in me, I quickly ran to May and clamped my hand over her mouth, tapping the floor with my foot, narrowing my eyes at the ground; warning 'Parents.'

As May caught on to the gist, I slowly nodded and let go of her. "Yup.."

"B-but how..?"

Rolling my eyes, I plopped myself back onto my bed and sat cross-legged. "Well May, when a mummy and daddy are in love... Or, in this case, two friends drunk. They have this special kind of kiss. Which can only be shared between the male and female."

I could see her glaring, but I knew she didn't mean it. After all, it was May. Pallet Town's sweetheart! "God Leaf.. Are you joking?"

"Would I joke about something as serious as this?!" I snapped, flailing my arms around as I pointed to the test, which was now in May's hand and then to my stomach; and so forth. Realizing that I had been a bit rough, I sighed, "I'm sorry.. I just.. I just didn't expect for this to happen to me.. Y'know?"

May could only nod and hug me. "You know, everything will be alright.. Me and the girls will stand by you. You know that, right?" Of course I knew! I bobbed my head with a smile; as I said, May makes everything better. Sorta.

"Sooo, gossip! Who's the father?" Should I tell her? Oh God. She's going to freak...

"G.. G.." I stuttered, trying to force the name out. "GaryOak." I slurred, hoping she wouldn't be able to make out anything that I had said. But, even if she may not look like it, May was a smart cookie.

"No!" She gasped, her eyes widening. "Gary Oak?! As in... The playboy? Gary Oak, next door, Gary Oak!?" Before she could go on, I slapped her. What? I dislike being questioned!

Rubbing her cheek, she grumbled. "Sorry." Smiling apologetically, I nodded. "Yes. That Gary Oak. The one and only.." Deciding it was best to change the subject, I pointed towards the crimson bag that was lying by the bed. "What's in there?"

Coughing, May broke out into a grin and emptied her bag. Great. A messy pile of May's things on my room floor.. "This is my sleeping back, obviously. I arranged for us all to have a sleepover!" Groaning, I threw myself back onto the bed; making everything bounce.

As May continued to list the things she had brought, I had only paid attention to one thing. 'Food-To-Make-Leafy-boos-Feel-Better!' Apparently, it consisted on the food that fixes a womans broken heart. Chocolate.

It had been exactly an hour since May's arrival. An hour since she seen the test. An hour since she found out who the father was.

I, for one, love how she didn't get mad. That's what I love about May, she's so carefree!

As we waited for the other two to arrive, we gossiped about Kirsty and her gang of sluts, Misty's sister - AH. I'm sorry, I mean, The Sensational Sisters - and how Brock, our Home Economics professor, is head over heals for the School nurse.

As we ate, chatted and giggled, we were given the gracious presence of two beautiful ladies. Dawn and Misty - two polar opposites, yet they're best friends. They're like yin and yang.

Of course, May told them something was up and that was when I handed them the test.

As everything was silent for a moment, I cringed, waiting to hear the wrath from Misty about how stupid and careless I was...

* * *

**I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. D: **

**I know it was bad! XD But it is currently 3:46am... My brain isn't functioning owo **

**DOOWEEDOO.**

**Please review! It would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!;D**

**Chapter two is here and ready for your precious eyes!:3**

**ENJOY. 3**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Oh my seahorses... My little Leafy, growing up... Why? How? Who?! That's the question! Who was responsible for this mess!? - Of course, Leaf was half to blame, but... As I look at her now, I can see her trembling; shaking in fear.

I sighed, handing the test to Dawn - who was, of course, overjoyed at the news. "Leaf... This.. I.. Oh Leaf.." I murmured, as I enveloped her into my arms, "It's just so unlike you.." Who am I? Her mother?!

I could hear the soft whimpering noises coming from her, did she really think that I was going to blow the fuse? Heaven's sake! She was already in a mess!

Oh my.. This must be why me and Dawn are here, as well as May, of course. To cheer our little Leafy up!

Squeezing Leaf tight, I stood up and walked over to her ipod, trying to pick out a decent song.. However, that wasn't the case, Dawn had shoved me out of the way and put on - _About you know by The Sugababes._

"_IT WAS SO EASY THAT NIGHT, SHOULD HAVE BEEN STRONG, YEAH I LIED, NOBODY GETS ME LIKE YOUUUUU!"_ Dawn, could you not? I thought, but I didn't, I understood that she was only trying to make Leaf feel better. And it worked! Wow. Dawn, I may never tell you this, but I knew there was something more to you than mini-skirts and makeup!

"Very funny.." Giggled Leaf, jumping up onto her feet as she danced around her room with Dawn, as May jumped onto the bed. If only I could record them. It would be gold! Each of them dancing like headless chickens, and singing along!

Rolling my eyes, allowing a soft chuckle escape from my mouth, I hopped up onto my feet and demanded for everyone to get into their PJ's in 10!

Ooh.. I hope Leaf's parents don't mind the noise...

* * *

**Gary's POV**

"Ashy-boy, do you ever stop eating?" Bloody kid. Stuffing many pieces of food into his mouth as he possibly could.

Ash only looked up at me, and blinked. Oh wow, and ever so innocently too. Like a lost puppy. Grumbling to myself, I tossed my football to Andrew, I mean, Drew. My best mate who just so happens to have the most eccentric shade of green for his hair colour. Weirdo. "So, you and May, huh?" I winked.

I could see him glare. And was that a blush I saw? "We're just acquaintances, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less." He said, rather loudly too. Throwing the ball back, I could tell that he threw it with force. - And not the good kind.

"Uhuh, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, buddy." I mumbled, throwing the ball to Ash as he burped. Was this guy even human?! "You have been swooning over her since you two got assigned to do the science project together! Back whenever we were 10!" I yelled, but soon enough hushed my tone. "Six years later, you hardly speak two words to the girl." Actually, that was a lie.

You see, whenever May and Drew see each other, it's like they're having a war. As soon as them two are in earshot of each other they start verbally abusing each other. Ahh.. Young love!

"Shut up." Mumbled Drew.

In the distance, I could see a familiar brunette cycling down the lane, "Drewwww, you're little girlfriend is here!" I pretended to swoon, wrapping my arms around me and making kissing sounds. - Drew ended up punching me, Ow.

Rubbing my arm, I glared at him, but my expression soon softened. "My guess is that she's still hungry from her third dinner." I heard him chuckle, which caused me to break out into a grin. Shaking my head, we both stared at May; grinning like the angels we are.

"She's got it bad for you though.." I said, leaning against the wall of my house, "Everyone can see it, y'know." I smirked, watching him blush.

"Shut it, Oak." He glared, whilst I kept the smirk on my face.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Such kids.

Honestly, can't they act their age and not their shoe size?

Grunting with annoyance, I sat down beside Ash and pulled his hat over his face, "Stop. Being. A. Pig." I grumbled, grabbing a handful of his fries and throwing them into the drive.

Was this guy for real?

"HEY." He squealed. God. Ash can be such a whiny girl. "That was... MY food!" As I leaned back, I could only roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Do you two talk about anything, other than girls?" I questioned, shooting a glare towards the grass-head and the playboy.

"Yes!" They protested in unison. Shaking my head, I looked up into the horizon and seen a blinding pink comfortable pull up onto Leaf Green's drive. **Damn girls. **Did they have to have such ridiculous colors on a beautiful vehicles?!

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"**OH, OH, OH, GO TOTALLY CRAZY- FORGET I'M A LADY, MEN'S SHIRTS- SHORT SKITS. OH, OH, OH, REALLY GO WILD, YEAH, DOIN' IT IN STYLE. OH, OH, OH, GET IN THE ACTION - FEEL THE ATTRACTION - COLOUR MY HAIR, DO WHAT I CARE! OH, OH, OH, I WANNA BE FREE0 YEAH, TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL. MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!**" I bellowed as I drove, concentrating on the road as I sang. God! Being a woman really has it's perks - _multitasking!_

"Dawn.. Dawn.. DAWN!" Yelled Misty, slamming her hand on the radio, turning it off. "Please, shut up for once!" Pouting, I silently glared at her as I put on a new song, _'Unwritten - by Natasha Bedingfield._

"Fine, sorry Mist.." I mumbled, changing the gear and putting the roof down, allowing the wind to go throw my bluenette locks. "So, what do you think is up with Leaf?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Misty shrugging, "Honestly, I don't know. She's usually the one making one of us feel better!" Sighing, I slowed the speed of the car as I came into view of Leaf's house. "Well.. I hope it's not anything disastrously bad.."

* * *

**Ash's POV**

These fries... Are heaven! It's a shame I can't have more in my mouth... Stupid Paul. Always treating me as if I'm some sort of kid! Grabbing more fries, I grabbed my soft drink and gulped it all down - washing the fries down with it.

Letting out a loud, and long burp, I earned a slap from Paul. Dick head.. Of course, I wouldn't say that to his face. The guy would kill me! Literally.

Wiping my mouth, I noticed a pink car coming out way. Hm.. Dawn! Grabbing my chocolate muffin I throw my box of fries and other wonderful delights and ran over to the car as it came to a stop.

"Misty!" I greeted, breaking off a bit of my muffin and handing it to her. She must be on a strict diet again, because she declined.. Oh well! More for me! "Oh, hi Dawn." I smiled, all sheepishly like.

"Yeah, hi Ash." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. What did I do to deserve that? Thinking away to myself, Misty wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, "Hey Ash." She said. Oooh man. That give me a slight shiver.

Grinning like a fool, I stuffed my muffin into my mouth and the rest of the guys came over.

* * *

**No POV**

"Are you ladies having some sort of sleepover?" Winked Gary, folding his arms across his chest. "Because, y'know, the more the merrier."

Was this guy for real?! Thought Dawn as she lifted her bags out from the back of her car. "Yes actually, and it's invitation only." She said, chucking Misty's baby blue bag over towards her.

As Misty caught the said thrown bag, she nodded her head at Dawn's words. "Yeah, so no gatecrashers!"

"Why would we want to go anyways?" Questioned Drew, "As a matter of fact, we were all planning to crash at Gary's tonight anyways."

Gary lifted an eyebrow and then nodded, hesitantly. "We were? Oh! Yeah, we were." He said, trying to sound smooth.

Misty and Dawn exchanged a look then dismissed they boys with a shake of their head, running up to Leaf's house and greeting Mr. Green, before they went inside.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

"So.. My house tonight?" I questioned, not remembering agreeing to this at all before.

I seen Drew bob his head, "Yup!" He declared, as Ash tried to nod as he finished off his muffin. With a grunt from Paul he nodded. Does this guy do anything aside from grunt and glare?

Shuddering I started to walk off to my house, "C'mon guys. Xbox time I suppose."

I could hear their footsteps starting to follow me, grinning, I started to think about Leaf. To be fairly honest, I was glad that I was the one who she shared her first time with! Not with some sleaze who she just met!

* * *

**May's POV**

As I finished pulling on my pajamas, I skipped over to the ipod and put on something, something that we could all just listen to and chat. "Aha! Gotcha!" I whispered as I played '_Breathless - The Corrs.'_

"So, have you told your parents yet?" I questioned. But if I know Leaf, probably not..

I could hear Leaf gr

* * *

umble as she flung herself onto the bed. "Uh.. No." She sighed as she curled up into a ball.

As Misty, Dawn and I exchanged looks we all sat on the bed with her, stroking her hair. "What about Gary? Have you told him?" Realizing what I just said, I tensed up.

"The father is Gary?! As in, playboy Gary Oak?!" The almost yelled, I swear to God, hello guys, HER PARENTS ARE RIGHT BELOW US. Facepalming, Leaf only nodded.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

Oh God... How am I going to tell Gary? What do I do? Just walk up with him and be like _'Oh hi! Guess what? I'm carrying your unborn child!'_ Ha. No.

"No. No I haven't told him.. Yet." I sighed as I responded to May's question; slowly sitting up.

Glancing at the girls, I leaned over and dug my hands into the chips that May brought. "What am I going to do?" I munched.

Not only did I have to tell Gary, but also my parents and probably even the school too..

**You're a mess Leaf.**

* * *

**I have to say, I am starting to get really excited to continue with this.. Ahah!x3**

**Please review!:3 **


End file.
